Their Destiny
by Kikumaru Ai
Summary: “Say WHAT? THE GUY YOU HAD A BLIND DATE WITH is your TEACHER?” Ino screamed, pointing a finger at Sakura. Oh well… It’s Their Destiny to be in an awkward situation like this and we can't change that. “Oh great. Now I’m starting to sound like Neji.”
1. ACT I

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto.

**NOTE: **I am sure you really want to kill me right now, rip my insides and smash them to pieces for deleting my other fiction. Oh well... I hope you enjoy. Please read and review! I put effort on this one too, SHANNARO! It's a semi-AU where they still have jutsu and shuriken wielding people... _But_ all of them are in High School.. Most of them...

Aa... Sou dayo. Students who are in high school are still considered as academy ninjas. After they graduate, they are still genins and still has to work to be a chuunin then a jounin or ANBU.

**POST DATE: **09.21.08

**EDIT DATE: **09.27.08

* * *

**T H E I R D E S T I N Y**

_oh… uh… present._

* * *

Today's the first day of NINJA school; elementary, middle and _high_ school (of course, college too), for that matter, so keep your eyes peeled and do NOT, I say do NOT turn away from the monitor.

That's better, isn't it?

Probably, you've read stories whereas it's morning, and our precious heroine Sakura-chan wakes up and then heads to her _new_ school because she's just moved from some place and is going to be the new kid, meets Sasuke-teme and the gang, etcetera, etcetera. You know the story, right?

Am I right?

Am I?

Ugh… Just say yes already… Alright then, let's just pretend you already said yes… Alright, alright; I'll stop… Enough with the rambling and on with the story!

As I said earlier, it's the first day of school in all of the levels, but we'll just focus on our favorite pair, okay?

Okay?

* * *

Quietly, Haruno Sakura walked through one of the marvelous halls of her school, Konoha Gakuen (the best and _only_ boarding school in the country of Fire). Her best friend Yamanaka Ino, heiress of the Yamanaka clan (filthy rich, play girl and rather bitchy), had a different class from hers (Sakura is in Class III - B, Ino belongs to Class III - D) so naturally, they couldn't walk to class together, the way they did when they were still freshmen and sophomores.

She wasn't at all rich (believe me, she got in that school through scholarship, since the fees would take half of her life time working in the quaint café where she served as a waitress). Sure she has Ino, but the stubborn girl just didn't want to take advantage of her best friend.

How they met by the way, is when Sakura was working, then at school. They hung out and became the best of friends. Well, there's more to that of course, but that's another story.

She was day dreaming of her date. No, not boy friend; date… She's been dating someone over the vacation. Oh come on, she's eighteen for heaven's sake! She's never even had a man in her entire life! Well, except her dad (which lives all the way in the poor country of Amegakure no Sato) but that doesn't count.

Sakura is a girl of priorities, and her first priority is to get her dad (only living parent, since her mother died after giving birth to her) out of that stinking village and into the city. Konoha City; the most modernized, richest city in the world… You get the point.

Er… Let's get back to her date… He was named Uchimura Satoshi, hair a mixture of blue and black (think of a chicken butt), with extremely dark eyes that contrasted his pale skin. It was a blind date Ino had set up when she turned eighteen last March twenty eight. Of course she wasn't an idiot and didn't give out her real name. Haruka Sayuri was what she identified herself as.

The two of them met several times, and she grew to like him. He was at the age of twenty two, while she was eighteen.

So what? Four years isn't that much of an age gap. He was quite rude sometimes, but there was a playful tone in it. He absolutely loved to tease her… Though nothing lasts forever… Summer had ended and she had to study in order to be accepted in a college, where she hoped she could pursue her dream and become a medical ninja someday.

A sigh escaped her pink lips as she continued walking around the familiar halls of her school. She's been there since the start of her high school years, and yet nothing's seemed to change. Taking a glance at the bulletin board, she noticed there was a new teacher. Shrugging, the girl walked to her destination.

_'Class III - B… Why do I have a feeling this year wouldn't go exactly as planned?'_ she pondered to herself.

* * *

A raven headed man walked to the principal's office to finally get his schedule. He is a teacher. Who knew the _great_ Uchiha Sasuke, who is currently twenty two years of age, a prodigy and etcetera having finished college by the age of twenty and is an ANBU, would end up as a teacher?

Well, the heir to the oh-so famous Uchiha company (honestly, it's that famous; it's known worldwide for advanced ninja training, as well as the ever so infamous breeding place for the best ANBU there is as well as Sharingan wielders) is working as a teacher; why? His father, Uchiha Fugaku, had him working as to learn how to be independent and not depend on the company all the time… Oh, and also to find a wife before he turns twenty five (because his dad wants him popping out Uchiha babies; he has a soft spot for children).

His mind didn't stay on this subject for long though. Actually, another thing was occupying his mind.

Or should I say, _someone _was occupying his mind.

They've met through a blind date, though he's introduced himself as Uchimura Satoshi (he wasn't sure that if she knew his name, she'd act all fan girl-ish, besides it's his _first_ date thanks to a certain Hyuuga heir), while she named herself Haruka Sayuri.

It's a nice name. Although, the first thing that came into his head were cherry blossoms that started to bloom at spring and not small lilies in a distant land (Sayuri means small lilies while Haruka stands for far off; he got that form a book) when he saw her, and thought the name 'Sakura' fit her more (her pink hair and green eyes reminded him of Sakura trees). Well, he couldn't change her name, so he just acted cool with it.

No woman has treated him like how she has treated him before; he was rude and proud of it, but instead of crying like a stupid little girl, she'd retort with a load of comebacks. When he commented about how he likes women with black hair, she just crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, saying he didn't have to pick a date with her.

She never once spoke of being in a commitment as well, which drew him into her without the worry of her bugging him to get married.

Yes, he thinks he's found _the_ one. Someday he's got to tell her the truth. Someday he will…

_'Haruka Sayuri, you will soon be mine.'_

* * *

Murmurs spread throughout Class III - B as the pink haired girl walked in. Though most of the students were her classmates the previous year, she still felt awkward around them thus not leading her in to making any new friends… Besides Ino of course, but the blond isn't with her now is she?

She wasn't shy; she just hated the negative attention from people around her (for one, they keep asking if she dyed her hair; for two, most of them are bitches and bastards). Sakura sighed for the nth time today before taking a vacant seat near the back, where she couldn't be easily noticed. After a few boring minutes, she found out that the new teacher was going to be her homeroom teacher.

_'Great,' _the pink haired girl inwardly thought _'Now I have to deal with this new teacher and I don't even know if he or she is nice or anything.' _She got her Science text book before scanning it with ease. She always was a book worm.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a man walked into the classroom. _'Must be the teacher…'_

She lifted her head to look at the person, before her eyes widened the size of saucers.

_'S-Satoshi-kun-n's our teacher?!'_

The man whom looked a lot like her date the past summer spoke. "Ohayo minna… Ore wa Uchiha Sasuke desu; I'm going to be your homeroom teacher as well as Ninjutsu teacher for the rest of the year." he said in the same bored tone her 'Satoshi-kun' always uses.

Some of her female classmates squealed at the cuteness of the man while most of the boys sent him dirty looks. That's when they realized that the one who was teaching them is _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, an heir of the Uchiha clan (next to his brother, Uchiha Itachi). More of the female population squealed and lustfully eyed him.

Not minding the class, he proceeded to take their class cards and check their attendance.

"Sabakuno Gaara."

"… Hn…" At least the silent red headed teen responded.

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Tch.. Troublesome."

"Uzumaki Naru-"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO'S IN THE HOUSE 'TEBAYO!" yelled the hyperactive knucklehead.

A glare was sent towards the Naruto's way. "If you expect to even_ make _it through _this_ semester Uzumaki, I expect you to keep quiet." The tanned boy huffed and muttered 'teme' underneath his breath. A white eyed girl who sat next to him tried to comfort the blonde.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"… A-ano… P-present-t." the girl next to Naruto said quietly. Sasuke glanced at the girl before an image of another Hyuuga appeared in his head. He inwardly smirked. _'So this girl must be the one Neji's talking about. His cousin...' _He glanced at the 'dobe' and remembered that the heiress already had a boyfriend. _'THAT is her boyfriend? She sure has bad taste. Tch... The Yamanaka girl is missing from my list. She must be in a different class.'_

"Aburame Shino."

"… Hn…"

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Present!"

"Haruno Sakura."

The pink haired girl's breathing hitched. It's the same tone her 'Satoshi-kun' uses. Same features, same tone of his melodic voice. _'Is this really Satoshi or is it just coincidence they look alike?'_

"Haruno Sakura?" his tone was getting impatient.

"Oh… Uh… Present." she said stupidly. The man heard the familiar voice, and looked from his stack of class cards.

Emerald eyes met onyx. His widened a tad bit. _'Sayuri?!'_


	2. ACT II

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto.

**NOTE: **

Haha... You guys don't expect me to update everyday do you? I have a life too. I worked out the plot and I am happy. You guys will want to chop off my head when I post _the_ chapter but you guys have to keep the bazookas out of my face if you wanna see the ending. Oh yeah, it's a grand total of ten chapters with lots of twists to keep it unpredictable.

My favorite character won't even show up. Not _once!_ Aw... But I still love Deidara-chan. (:

Gawd... When I edited this I wanted to slap myself. I really _am_ sorry about the mistake about the Japanese season! O.O

**POST DATE: **10.04.08

**EDIT DATE: **10.09.08

* * *

**T H E I R D E S T I N Y**

_this is going to be really, really troublesome.  
_

* * *

Nobody noticed as the teacher halted. Most of the females were too busy squealing and thinking about ways to bend the rules, before seducing their (sexy, handsome, godlike) teacher. The ambitious idiots even thought of getting married to him and acquiring the clan's fortune. Some of the males were too busy thinking up of plans to bring their teacher down, yet their not so fully developed minds cannot do so.

'_Kami? What the hell?'_ they both thought at the same time, mentally panicking.

Sakura gulped as she noticed him eyeing her slightly up and down.

_'She looks too much like her. The same voice... The same freaking eyes... Same hair! Oh come _on _Uchiha! It's not everyday you see a girl with _pink _hair.' _his thoughts screamed wildly.

"Aa... A..." he said slightly, lost in his thoughts. He abruptly regained his composure and cleared his throat, deciding he would talk to her later on. He never liked awkward situations like this anyway, so he changed the subject. Looking at his class cards (which seemed really interesting right now), he proceeded to check the attendance with the pink haired girl still in his mind.

"... Sai?"

"Present." the boy said. The Uchiha looked at him with a slightly raised brow. "Don't you have a last name?"

A faint (yet undeniably fake) smile was etched on Sai's face. "Iie. I never knew my parents."

_'An orphan huh?' _He mentally groaned. _'This is going to take a while.'_

* * *

Sakura was scared; as in really scared. She wasn't stupid. He was surprised as well (she could see it from the reaction on his face and she wasn't a medic in training for nothing; she trained herself to read expressions on the faces for several reasons you wouldn't want to know) and there was no doubt about that. He knew her and she knew him. This isn't just coincidence.

Ninjutsu class went by in a _very_ slow manner. Sasuke gave orientations about his class and made them read the first chapter of their books, which consisted of basic hand seals she had mastered quite some time ago, thanks to her big forehead—I mean brain. She decided to flip through a few more pages and learned that in Ninjutsu, they also had a little Math and Science for calculation purposes.

The pinkette could not resist the urge to sneak glances at their raven haired teacher. _'If I know him that well... Er... I think... He'd want to talk to me later on...' _A soft sigh escaped her parted lips. _'We can't continue or little dates now. It's not allowed since he's my teacher... Then again, he will find a way. He's too stubborn and possessive to do so...'_

- - - - - - - - - - -

_It was a warm, spring Sunday at the city of Konoha. Most of the citizens of the said city were enjoying their vacation and played, others continued to work in order to support their families. Well, as for a certain someone, she's busy preparing for her date._

'I hope I don't look like a slut in this.' _the pink haired girl thought, eyeing herself in front of the mirror. She was wearing a mint green sun dress that halted a little above her knees with white heeled sandals. She never did want to look like one of those prostitutes who went around and gave men everything they got. She actually want to impress this guy and she didn't want to ruin her reputation as the (not so) goody two shoes._

_She was to see (again) a guy named Satoshi. Their first meeting was because of Ino, her best friend slash rival slash the girl she shared her apartment with (since they both went to the same boarding school anyway). The blond set them up on her eighteenth birthday as a 'gift'; and after she got used to his cocky attitude, she grew to like him… Very, very, very much._

_They went on a few dates, this being the fourth. It was rather typical, if you wouldn't count the Satoshi guy to act like an enraged boyfriend when guys started to hit on her, or his occasional comments about her appearance._

_Hell, once he even proclaimed she was his girlfriend just to get rid of the guy who tried taking a picture of her cleavage (since she wore a rather low cut shirt that day, but not the type that would make her look like a whore though). It worked yet the rest of the date seemed rather awkward._

_- - - - - - - - - - -_

Another sigh. _'Yep. Senior year really wouldn't go as planned.'_

* * *

Arms folded neatly against his broad chest, the Uchiha looked at a certain girl who looked quite troubled and couldn't stay put.

An arrogant smirk graced his lips. He had caught her sneaking glances at him. _'Che. She must have realized it's me.' _he thought, inwardly chuckling at how ridiculous Sakura looked right now. '_So your name is Sakura. Well, hi Sakura. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I'm the son of Uchiha Fugaku, you know... CEO of the Uchiha business and all. My main reason here is for me to be independent and to find a wife. I'm sure I'm independent enough, so will you marry me?' _His smirk then turned into a frown, as Sasuke eyed the rest of his students who were currently busy with their books. _'And now I have another problem… The stupid brats might probably suspect.'_

His eyes narrowed considerably as he glared at his oak desk. '_Ugh... I need a guy to guy talk.'_

His eyes left the pink haired girl for a moment and scanned the room. Sasuke's eyes lingered a bit on a certain Hyuuga heiress, picturing another boy in mind. _'I'll be having a word with you... Hyuuga Neji.'_

* * *

Later that day after classes, the rosette went to her dorm room, exhausted and anxious at the same time.

"Say WHAT? THE GUY YOU HAD A BLIND DATE WITH is your TEACHER?" Ino screamed, pointing a finger at Sakura. The other girl covered her poor ears with her hands to block out the ear piercing screech of her best friend.

"Well... Yeah... It's kind of weird you know, Pig? He's my teacher and all... And we met through this blind date you set up… And I..." she trailed off. "You what, Forehead?" the blue eyed teen asked, raising a delicate brow.

"With all the time I've spent with him... I think I've fallen for him." Sakura murmured quietly, her voice barely audible.

A moment of silence engulfed the two.

...

...

...

"KAAAWWWWWAAAIIIII!!" Ino squealed.

Her best friend looked at her with a perplexed expression. "I mean... It's like... You two are so... Dare I say it? _Fated_. Oh great. Now I'm starting to sound like Neji. Che... That white eyed freak. Whatever... I mean, I chose that Satoshi guy because he reminded me of Sasuke-kun and you two look really cute together—"

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! You _know_ Uchiha-sensei? Personally I mean?" Sakura asked, a bit flabbergasted

"Erm DUH! I've known him since I was in diapers... And he's best of friends with Hyuuga Neji..." the blond babbled on.

_'Do I really like him? Or am I just thinking that I like him like that. Urgh... Uchiha you are so confusing. Why did he even change his name? Hm… Probably to stay away from fan girls and all. Alright… Think Sakura. Neji and Hyuuga Hinata from my class must be relatives, since they both have white eyes and only Hyuuga members can have that. Hyuuga and Yamanaka are prominent clans. Pig knows Sasuke-ku—I mean Uchiha-sensei as well that's why Neji guy too. That Uzumaki kid must Hinata's boyfriend... Although, the name Neji does sound familiar... Where have I heard that before?'_

"Oi! Forehead! Are you listening to me?!" came the shrill voice of Ino.

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?" she asked stupidly.

"Argh! Baka! I was asking you if you'd want to go to the Romeo and Juliet play this Saturday!" Ino cried out exasperatedly, flailing her arms in the air for emphasis.

"Oh.. Sure then. I don't have Judo practice since Tenten-senpai is on maternity leave. What time?"

"About 10 in the morning... Some of my friends will come along too! It'll be fun! I got 2 V.I.P. passes as well, that way, we can have front row seats." the Yamanaka heiress chirped excitedly.

Sakura's smile faltered when it came to the word 'friends' since most of Ino's friends are rich, yet she's poor and barely had any money. The only reason she had Judo was because her senpai, who happens to be just passing by, saw potential in her when she defended herself from a bunch of thugs one day and offered her free training so she could compete in international competitions.

She even beckoned Ino to try it, but the blond refused and never _dared_ to speak of it. _'Tenten?' _Ino thought _'As in Neji's fiancée? She's her Judo teacher?'_ She shrugged away the thought and promised herself she was going to find out at Saturday.

"Alright. I'll come." replied Sakura.

* * *

"So you're saying that your girlfriend from summer is your student?" the white eyed man questioned, staring blankly at him. Sasuke nodded, registering the fact that Neji said his dearest Sakura alias Haruka Sayuri is his girlfriend (he felt pretty proud of it too). Inside the Hyuuga library, several hours after school had ended, the two talked rather _professionally_ about Sasuke's troubles.

"Ooohh.. That's just harsh. You two are destined to be in an awkward situation like this and we can't change that." he concluded, taking a sip from his tea cup.

"Was that supposed to help?" Sasuke bit out, irritated.

"No... I was just trying to peeve you." came the Hyuuga male's (not so) polite reply.

"..."

The two ice cubes of Konoha city are (not so) animatedly talking. _About love life_. Someone, please pass me a camera or a tape recorder or something. I'm going to be _rich_ I tell you. _RICH _with a capital R if I sell this online...

"Look," Neji stated "Do you like or even have any feelings for her?"

"..." A faint blush painted his face, his gazed fixed upon a vase.

Neji sighed. "I'll take that as a yes. This is going to be really, really troublesome." he murmured, taking another sip from his tea cup.

"Now you're sounding like Shikamaru. Shouldn't you say 'fated' or 'destiny' or something like that?" Sasuke asked, cocking an eyebrow with his mouth in a smirk.

Neji kept himself silent and glared at the Uchiha before him. Seeing no reason to continue the discussion any further, the raven headed male asked.

"Hey, are you coming to the Romeo and Juliet thingy?" The Hyuuga snickered. "Thingy. Nice word, Uchiha." Sasuke glared his infamous Uchiha glare before clearing his throat. "_Well?_"

"Yes. I'm going. Tenten technically wanted to drag me there. Here's a tip for you, do not, I say do NOT mess with six month pregnant ladies. They're scary. She even threatened me we couldn't have sex after we have the baby if I continue doing so."

"Ooh... And to think, a year ago you hated each other's guts when you found out you were engaged. Then you fell in love. One thing led to another and BAM! You have a baby before you even get married." Sasuke jeered. Neji glared at him once more before the raven head spoke once again.

"She still can't be training that brat for the Judo competition can she?" he asked, voice even and monotonous. Neji shook his head. "I forbid her to do so. I'm sure her star pupil could manage for a while without her."

Sasuke nodded.

And the rest is history.


End file.
